1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pattern matching processing system and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Japanese Laid-open patent publication No. S64-50,433 (1989) describes a process for recognizing a position of a lead frame via a pattern recognition in a wire bonder, which provides a wire bonding for the lead frame containing semiconductor chips installed therein. The process described in Japanese Laid-open patent publication No. S64-50,433 is configured that multiple groups of patterns for recognition employed in the above-described recognition are selected from the pattern of the lead frame to prepare to consecutively conduct the recognition by the respective groups, and if a recognition for the foregoing group is failed, then a recognition for the next group is started.
However, increased recognition accuracy is required for, for example, fine pitch lead frames. Therefore, the recognized pattern may depend on a surface finish of plating, a level of thermal deformation due to slight difference of type of material, and a manufacturer. In such case, a problem of inaccurate recognition is caused even if a multiple groups of patterns are selected for the recognition from the patterns of a single lead frame, as described in Japanese Laid-open patent publication No. S64-50,433.